geargatefandomcom-20200213-history
The Bone King
The Bone King Chapter 1. Beacon The Syndicate answer a call about a rivalry between two warring kingdoms: Skekeia and Lumabara. 10 heroes are dispatched: Yairen, Lintle, Trumbard, Wukong, Barbs, Kito, Kilgore, Avery, Dajin, Lyth. The Admiral flies them to the space between the two kingdoms where the they have their battles. "Unlike how we usually do things, we aren't splitting up this time" Yairen announces. "We're going to Lumabara first. Don't fight unless necessary." Chapter 2. Lumabara The heroes stand at the gates of the kingdom. The gates are made of green stone, with "LUMA" written on the left side, and "BARA" written on the right side in white. At the top of it are many colorful lights. There are two guards standing at the entrance holding flaming harpoons. The guards are wearing green and gold Persian style armor. The Syndicate approaches the soldiers with Yairen leading. The soldiers aim their harpoons directly into the air. "We are the hero organization known as The Syndicate, permission to enter the kingdom. "Sure go on ahead and please enjoy your stay" says both soldiers in a surprisingly flamboyant way. Barbs is trying his best not to laugh and Kito gives him a death stare causing him to stop. As they walk by one of the soldiers sneezes really hard and accidentally fires his harpoon and it stabs Trumbard in the side. "I am sooo sorry, that was an acci" the soldier begins. Without thinking Trumbard smashes the soldier into a puddle of red paste with his rune pike. The other soldier leaps backward and shoots him in the side with a hidden machine gun function of his harpoon. Trumbard swings his pike and launches the soldier out of sight. Yairen flies upward and places his hand on his head and he goes to sleep instantly. "Get up" Yairen shouts and the red paste that used to be a soldier, swirls around and reforms into a full body. "dent. Please forgive me...wait, where's my partner?" the soldier asks in confusion. Yairen snaps his finger and the soldier is dropped out of a portal completely healed. Before the soldiers can ask questions, the heroes rush by quickly into the kingdom. "That was almost ugly." Lintle says. "He turned that guy into a ketchup squirt" Barbs describes. The residents on the inside are wearing masks and costumes and are dancing. "Lumabara is The Party Kingdom" Avery informs. They wade through the crowd, passing by several unconscious people and scantily clad women. A woman tries to sell herself to Yairen and he taps her on the head and she passes out. A large built man holding an alcohol bottle approaches them and pushes some of the other heroes out of his way and grabs Yairen. "You hit my girlfriend" the man shouts angrily. "I didn't hit her, I delivered her"Yairen explains. "I don't care, keep your hands off of guys' women" he grunts as he smashes his bottle across Yairen's face. Yairen looks him in the eyes unfazed. A gang of guys form up behind the man holding various weapons: boards, bats, knives, chains. The heroes begin to walk away. The same guy grabs Yairen again, but this time he collapses on the ground on contact. The gang rushes the heroes. Barbs summons a swarm of bees and Avery summons a strong gust of wind. The gang is sent flying backward. Lyth creates a giant Lotus flower and Dajin forces all of the gang members inside of it. The Syndicate continues and makes there way to the king's palace. The palace resembles the Taj Mahal in design, but it had a black and green color scheme. They go into the hall and the walk way is lined with soldiers leading to the king's throne room. The inside of the throne room is completely white with a green carpet going from the king's throne to the door. The king is a small frail mummy like guy with grey skin and glowing green eyes, wearing a gold crown and green shorts. "Why are you here" the king speaks. His voice sounds like several people speaking at once. "We are here to resolve the conflict between your kingdom and Skekeia" Lintle announces. "I will not stop until my conquest is complete begone!" the king shouts from his throne. "If you don't stop, you and your people will be killed" Yairen explains. "NOOO! NOT YOU. ANYONE BUT YOU" the king screams in a frenzy. Yairen can discern 57 spirits inside of the King's body. "All 57 of you leave this man's body NOW!" Yairen orders. King Carnal's body begins to contort and shake uncontrollably. The soldiers all ready their spears, but Avery creates a wall of wind to prevent them from moving. The king is now slithering on the floor like a snake. Yairen swings his hand in the king's direction and he is sent flying, then lets out one final roar before passing out. "I think you might have killed this one" Wukong whispers. Yairen points at the king and he gets up then whispers "restoration" and King Carnal gains color and begins to look healthier. Where he was 4 ft. before, he was now 5'11 and was muscular. His eyes were no longer glowing green, but instead hazel. King Carnal walks over and bows down in front of Yairen and the soldiers bow too. Yairen grabs the king by the hand and pulls him up. "Thank you for restoring me to my former glory" Yairen simply nods and opens a portal and he and Syndicate leaves. The exit the portal, just outside of the gates. Yairen walks over to Trumbard who is still knocked out and puts his hand on his head. Trumbard gets up slowly and looks around. "Time to go talk to King Carnal" he says as he walks toward the gates. "We already finished, we are on our way to Skekeia now" Kito informs. Trumbard stops and turns around "Did Trumbard go on another rampage" he asks. The other heroes nod in unison and begin walking away toward Skekeia. Chapter 3. Skekeia The Syndicate are standing on a circular platform made of Earth travelling to Skekeia. They arrive at the city and are hit with an uneasy feeling. The city is empty and quiet. There is a wall around the kingdom made of giant pointy bones. The king's palace ( a gatehouse with a tower on each side made completely of iron) is in the very center of the city, surrounded by sand huts. There are eight totem poles at the north, south, east, west, north east, north west, south east, and south west positions of the city. The heroes enter into the city cautiously. "Where is everyone?" Lyth says loud enough for someone to hear. "I mean how can you be a king with no people or no soldiers?" The ground rumbles and everyone looks at Lyth in disappointment. "You just had to say something didn't you?" Hundreds and possibly thousands of skeletons rise from the ground filling almost every corner of the kingdom. All of the skeletons speak at once, "I am Sento, the Bone King. I'll listen to you if you can reach my palace alive." The battle begins. Daijin crushes dozens of skeletons with 2 slabs of sand, then sets more on fire and freezes others. Avery creates a tornado that throws hundreds over the wall, And showers the army in feather projectile. Wukong stomps the ground a few times creating an earthquake then leaps into the air and lands on a cloud and starts stomping again, causing lightning to strike then dives down with his staff elongated and crushes several in a straight line. Kito summons several ink minions that take out 20 skeletons each, while smashing several with his brush. Trumbard is thrashing around with his rune pike, destroying dozens with each swing. Barbs throws some Hive Mines into the army that explode and cover the skeletons with super adhesive honey then throws blades of bees into the army from the air. Lintle is destroying the skeletons in hand to hand combat with his robotic arm. Kilgore is thrashing through the army of skeletons, blowing craters into the ground, then fires a Moon Breaker that vaporizes hundreds. Lyth is dashing through the skeletons with 4 lotus petals spinning around him like a saw, slashing through multiple skeletons. The heroes burst into the palace. The inside of the palace has a black and gray marble tile floor. There are two giant skeletons on either side of Sento's throne holding bone clubs. The king, Sento, is sitting atop a throne made of bones with 5 warriors at the foot of his throne: Seer The Blind Marksman( wearing black tactical gear with a blindfold), Devastation(an oni wearing only a loincloth with wild hair and horns) , Trapper The Trap Lord( wearing black tactical gear, camo cap, and has a glowing red eye), Break( huge guy wearing sleeveless armor and an iron executioners mask), and Hourglass(body is completely made out of sand and is wearing a black cloak). Sento is wearing silver and black armor with a black cloak and a bone crown. "Aye, you made it. I was hoping to add some more bones to my collection" Sento chuckles. "We need you to end the conflict with Lumabara" Yairen demands. "Such a bold demand for such a nobody. Who are you supposed to be anyways?"Sento mocks. "I am Yairen, Protector of the Living, Christian King of Unity, Opposer of Satan, Ambassador of God"he announces. "Ha! God!? There is no God. If there was a god it would have defeated me, yet i remain undefeated and unmatched in power." Sento exclaims. "I can prove it"Yairen says with a grin. "Beat me in a fight and I'll believe that there is a god and I will end my conflict with King Carnal"Sento challenges. The warriors in front of his throne move out of Sento's way as he steps down and Syndicate spreads out behind Yairen at the far end of the room. "Usually I have a tournament set up where you have to defeat my mercenaries, but i'll make an exception this one time." Sento explains. Sento and Yairen stare each other down, neither one moving, then they burst into action. Sento and Yairen are caught in hand to hand combat moving faster than the eye can see. Sento lands a solid punch into Yairen's stomach and sends him flying. Yairen opens a portal in the direction he's flying and goes through it and appears behind him and kicks him in the back, making Sento crash head first into the ground. Sento flies upward and delivers a backflip kick, which Yairen blocks and pushes. Sento leaps forward and twirls to a stop, landing on his feet. He spins around and knocks Yairen into a wall with a Tornado Blast. Yairen nods his head and the tornado disperses. They charge into each other again (Yairen in his sky form ) (Sento wearing his totem mask ). There is a powerful shockwave that blows the roof off of the palace. Sento goes into his Golem form "Not many people have seen this transformation. The last guy is apart of my collection now" he shouts. Sento sends a punch and Yairen punches through it with a Fist of Destruction and tears Sento out of the golem and holds him by the cloak. Just as Yairen is about to speak, his hand releases Sento, then curls behind his back. Sento is grinning at Yairen's confusion. "You didn't forget did you? I'm the Bone King" he announces as he flicks his wrist and breaks every bone in Yairen's body simultaneously. Sento waves as Yairen careens toward the ground and comes to a hard stop. Yairen gets up and looks Sento in the eyes, then creates stairs of tile and walks up to Sento. "This is impossible. I broke every bone in your body, you shouldn't be able to move"Sento grunts. "I am the Ambassador of God. You didn't forget did you?" Yairen mocks. Sento lets out an angry roar and goes into his Deity transformation, then begins to thrash Yairen around. As Sento pummels Yairen, he keeps getting up unharmed. Sento sends a punch at Yairen, who grabs it. He tries to release himself by manipulating his bones again, but its not working. Yairen punches him in the face and sends him tumbling through the ground. Sento charges back attempting to attack. "Stop!" Yairen orders and Sento stops against his will. "Put both hands in the air"Yairen orders again, and Sento raises both arms with a grimace on his face. "Now Bow!" Yairen orders, and Sento bows. "This is the part where you admit your defeat, confess your belief, and end your conflict with Lumabara"Yairen explains. Sento gets up and looks Yairen in the eye. "You win" Sento admits. "I've never been beaten before, ever." "God beats everyone"Yairen says with a smile. The palace is rebuilt around them. Chapter 4. Restoration "So what happened to your kingdom?", Yairen asks "Why is everyone a skeleton?" Sento looks upward into the sky and sighs. "Six years ago my kingdom was peaceful and healthy. From the last census i conducted, Skekeia had a population of 4 million. One day a jet flew over and dropped a gas nuke on my city which dried up everyone's bodies and made them break out in hives and boils as their skin rotted away. I locked myself in my castle and went insane due to the constant pleads for help coming from the citizens outside as they slowly perished in agony. When the gas subsided and the disease was neutralized, every citizen i once had, was now a skeleton. I slipped into depression. The depression only boosted my insanity. I used my bone manipulation abilities to move the skeletons to try to recreate the glory of my city. My depression soon turned into rage. I began attacking any nearby kingdoms in order to make them feel how i felt. Over time i created a team of assassins, Sento's Mercenaries, who were all lonely warriors who had everything taken from them. Now all we have is each other." Sento explains. The Syndicate are in tears, all except for Kito and Lintle. "Do you want them back?" Yairen asks. "More than anything" Sento admits. Yairen claps his hands and a powerful shock wave is sent through the city. There is a feint sound coming from outside. "I think I'm going insane again" Sento says as he walks back to his throne. "Lets go have a look outside and see what it is" Yairen suggests. Though reluctant, Sento goes outside with Yairen and The Syndicate accompanied by his mercenaries and immediately bursts into tears at what he sees. Every citizen in his city is now alive and thriving. Old people, young people, fat people, thin people, children, and pets. Skekeia had been restored. "How could I repay you?" Sento asks. "How about you join us, your power could be really useful"Lintle offers. "I'm no hero, but I'm willing to offer my assistance to you whenever you need my help" Yairen and Sento shake hands. Category:Stories Category:The Syndicate